criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Sylvia May
Nurse Sylvia May was a suspect in the murder investigation of Dr Irving Blackmoor in Doctor, Interrupted (Case #45 of Mysteries of the Past) and the killer of asylum patient Patricia Rochester in Unsafe Haven (Case #48 of Mysteries of the Past). Profile Sylvia is a 47-year-old nurse at Gryphon Sanctuary. She has long black hair in dreadlocks adorned with a white bow. She dons a nurse's uniform, consisting of a nurse's cap and a white collared gray dress with an apron. She also sports a name tag. In her first appearance, she has a rash on her neck and it is known that Sylvia gardens and plays chess. In her second appearance, her rash has healed and it is discovered that she eats porridge, is right-handed and uses carbolic soap. Events of Criminal Case Doctor, Interrupted Sylvia became a suspect after Maddie and the player identified her in a photo with the victim. She said that the victim's death was a shock, but she wasn't especially close to him. She told them that they didn't always see eye-to-eye, but he did what had to be done. She then excused herself to go to the asylum's gardening group. Sylvia was spoken to again about a message she wrote to the victim on a hysteria poster. She revealed that the victim's opinion of women was problematic and that he was aggressive with women; on one occasion he yelled at a female patient. When she tried to calm him down, he hit her and threatened to lock her in a cell. She then said that she didn't wish him dead, but it was easy to say good riddance. Sylvia was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Dwayne Reed for Irving's murder. She later had a brief conversation with Judge Lawson and the player after she heard that they were taking Alice Riddel away from the asylum. When asked if Alice had any relatives living in Concordia, she said that a relative recently dropped off a gift for her, and that Alice had left the gift in the kitchen, prompting them to search the kitchen. Unsafe Haven Sylvia became a suspect again after Isaac and the player found the victim's medication, with a label detailing that the medication was to be administered by her on a daily basis. She said that Gregory Stravinsky had told her about the murder, and that she could not get her head around the murder. She then said that after the rumors that someone was wrongfully committing people into the asylum, she did not know what was happening to the place. She then excused herself to get back to work. Sylvia was spoken to again about the victim's cameo which had been confiscated by her. She explained that she had tried to return her to her senses as the victim was convinced that there was a conspiracy against her. She then told them that the victim had laced her porridge with sedative, which almost led to her drowning in her bath. In the end, it was proven that Sylvia was Patricia's killer. Upon admitting to the murder, Sylvia said that she was in cahoots with her husband, William Oland, aka "The Devil". She said that in addition to masterminding murders, they also got paid by rich people to intern bothersome but sane individuals, much like Patricia. Because the Squad had jogged up Patricia's memories, she remembered seeing Sylvia with William. Not wanting to be exposed, Sylvia shot Patricia with a Besson .32 revolver. In court, Sylvia refused to name her employer, so Judge Lawson sentenced her to life in prison. Post-trial, Isaac and the player talked to Sylvia in prison about the Rochesters requiring her services. Despite his pleas, Sylvia refused to tell them who else had utilized her services, telling them that she had burned anything incriminating before they came for her. Ashamed by her, they returned to the asylum basement to recover whatever they could. Trivia *Sylvia is one of the characters to appear as a suspect in two cases. *Sylvia is one of the killers who are interrogated once more during the Additional Investigation. Case appearances *Doctor, Interrupted (Case #45 of Mysteries of the Past) *Doom Service (Case #47 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Unsafe Haven (Case #48 of Mysteries of the Past) *A Family Affair (Case #53 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) Gallery SMayMOTP.png|Sylvia, as she appeared in Doctor, Interrupted (Case #45 of Mysteries of the Past). SMayMOTPC219.png|Sylvia, as she appeared in Unsafe Haven (Case #48 of Mysteries of the Past). Sylvia-Case219-1.png|Sylvia, wearing the prison uniform. SMayMOTPA.png|Sylvia, sentenced to life in prison for the murder of Patricia Rochester. WOlandMOTP.png|William Oland, Sylvia's husband. OG_SUS_445_605.jpg OG SUS 448 601.jpg Notes Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers